Frozen
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: He thought he was normal, he was wrong. He thought his family would accept his mutation, he was wrong. He thought he could never fall in love again, he was wrong. Every mutant has a story, here is his.
1. Bobby's World

Frozen  
  
Sumary- This is a story about the life of Bobby Drake before and after he discovered his mutant power and became Iceman. His life as a normal high school student and then at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and everything around it.   
  
Authors Note- I know that in X2 it shows that Bobby's parents thought he was in a prep school and didn't know he was a mutant until years later. Forget that, all of that. Because I'm changing it. He's kind of going to be a mixture of a scared loner who's new at the mutant thing, and has a bit of Rogue's past in him.....if that makes any sense. Anyways, here's the first chapter. And for the record, Bobby is about 17 in the story, when it starts.  
  
********************************************************************************************************** Chapter One- Bobby's World It really didn't make any sense. As a teenager, one would fight against a bed time with any possible reasoning, then in the early morning, the reverse. Either way, Bobby reached over his nighttable and threw his hand atop the alarm clock, this time knocking it onto the foor. He tried doing every movement of getting out of bed without opening his eyes. But when he bumped into the wall, time was up. Perpendicular to the room, his brother Ronny emerging at the same time. The bathroom was equal distance away, down the hall, and it was a race every morning. And every morning, Bobby won.   
  
First in the shower was first to breakfast. Rick was hidden behind the morning newspaper, never once had someone seen his morning face, and Jackie was at the stove cooking breakfast as always.   
  
" Morning Honey" she's never look up if someone were to walk in. She also never knew which child it was until they responded.   
  
" Hi mom" Bobby sat at the kitchen table near his dad, " morning dad".   
  
" Hi Ronny" the only bad part was he and his brother werent alike in any way, especially physically.  
  
Speak of the devil, he came storming into the kitchen, " do you think maybe just one morning you can leave three seconds of hot water?".   
  
Bobby shrugged, " mine arent any warmer than yours".   
  
Jackie placed a plate of eggs and sausage in front of each son. " It may be the tank, your dad can check it later" he knew there would be breif silence. " Bobby, isnt your chemistry mid-term today?".   
  
That was the kind of question that actually got Rick to put down the paper. Bobby stalled by slowly swallowing very cold orange juice. " Yeah".   
  
" Did you study?" Rick asked.   
  
" Yes".  
  
" You sure?" Jackie questioned.  
  
" Positive".  
  
" Can I borrow five bucks?" Ronny tried. " No" Bobby grabbed his back pack and left the table, muttering ' freaks' before walking out of the house. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** School, a deven hour prison cell fro some was the only relief Bobby had from the hell of home. That's why he hated weekends, seeing as for half of them he was always grounded. But he wasn't a good student, nothing beyond barely passing. Somehow, though not always, he found the easy way out.   
  
As the plan for passing the mid term came into mind, Cara Gabrielle closed her locker door, finding her boyfriend on the other side. " Can I borrow your chemistry notes?".  
  
" Bobby, the exam is in half an hour, did you study at all?".  
  
" No, but I can do it".  
  
Seriousness wasn't really one of her qualities. " It's a performance exam, you have to practice, not read".  
  
" Then help me reduce the chances of blowing up the school".  
  
Cara groaned, unsincerely giving in. She reopened the locker door, retrieving an orange binder and handing it to him, " here, this should get you a C plus if you're lucky".  
  
He gave her a quick kiss, " thank you".  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist, " how's life treating you?".  
  
" Like hell".  
  
" I'm sorry sweetie" she casually rested her head on his arm while walking.  
  
" It's really getting annyoying. I know it's not long until graduation, but I feel like a zoo attraction that everyone keeps teasing".  
  
Cara tickled her fingers against his stomach, " not long until graduation? If you call over a year not long".  
  
Bobby shrugged, " it sounds better that way. But you know if I don't get into some high powered college, I'll be disowned. According to my father, that's the only way I'm going to become a lawyer".  
  
They each pushed out one of the doube doors on their side that led to the school yard, and she failed to mention that college applications did require passing chemistry. " Do you want to be a lawyer?" she expressed the word ' you' and knew the answer before hand.  
  
" I don't know what I want to do anymore. It feels like a TV show where I'm just going to wake up soon, . I have to focus on the fact that I'm bot floating around on top of my life, but that I'm actually living it ".  
  
Cara stopped them among the crowd of students, " you have a gift bobby. You probably don't know what it is yet, but you're going to find it really soon. And when you di, then the rest of your life will look so much easier".  
  
He grinned, " I can always count on you".  
  
" That's why I'm here" she pulled him into her arms, shivering as she backed away, " it's cold all of the sudden". Bobby removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Cara smiled, " thanks. Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat, and I'll meet you in chem".  
  
Bobby Drake was different, and yet still didn't know in the middle of his junior year in high school. The signs were there alright, always had been, he just wasn't looking close enough. 


	2. The Last Straw

Frozen  
  
Chapter Two- The Final Straw  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
" Here, hold this" Cara handed him a small test tube. Ironically, or alphabetically, Bobby and Cara were assigned as partners for the chemistry mid-term. She was smart, well, smarter than him. If he stood there and at least pretended to know what he was doing, passing wasn't a problem. Luckily, she made it look better.  
  
Though the teacher, Mrs. Carter was suspicious of his actions yet gleamed with pride at Cara's work, as always. " Perhaps you can change the burner temperatures, Robert" that tone, she wanted to catch him at his own game.  
  
Caught, buying time, he read Cara's lips from the corner of his eye, " yeah, uh, two seventy five".  
  
" Two ninety" Cara coughed.  
  
" Nice correction Miss Gabrielle" Cara shot him a sympathedic grin, " if the temperature gets too cold, the chemicals will combust".  
  
" That means they'll explode" Cara commented towards Bobby, who stuck out his tongue.  
  
" Cara, please watch Robert, we don't want any unnecessary accidents".  
  
The mixture of anxeity and pressure twisted his nerves and racked his mind. He leaned over the counter oppisite Mrs. Carter, and Cara right behind him. His hands desperatly fixed on the hanging test tube and the burnes termperature gauge, sliding in both directions. Cara's hands slipped around his waist by the top of his jeans. The muscles in his lower stomach instantly clenched as her fingers danced past his shirt. If concentration was hard enough, this was killing him. When her hand moved below his bellybutton, Bobby yelped, the test tube shattered beneath his fingers.  
  
" Shit!" he yelled.  
  
Cara backed away as Mrs. Carter examined the destruction, " call the janitor, hurry!" she was the one who ran to the classroom phone. " Can't you do anything right?".  
  
" It was an accident".  
  
Luckily Cara retruned just on time for his defense, " Mrs. Carter, it's my fault. I was distracting him" she tried to hide her smile.   
  
" I was expecting better results from you Cara. Perhaps the choice of people in your atmosphere is a bad one" she eyed him, " I want the two of you down in the office now".  
  
They agreed, and nearly stumbled over each other out of the room before their laughter got too out of control. Once in the hallway, the two fell to the floor laughing.  
  
" That was worth any failing grade" Cara giggled, " if I knew you were going to turn the knob counter clockwise, I would have tickled you on the other side".  
  
Bobby attempted to cease his laughter, " but I didn't, when I jumped, I twisted it the other way".  
  
" So that would have made the temperature rise" he nodded, " but the chemicals exploaded, that would have only happened if they were cooled".  
  
He shrugged, laughing, " I probably did that wrong too. I don't see how she's Mrs. Carter, who'd want to marry her?".  
  
Cara crawled to where she was sitting, positioning herself between his legs. " You can answer her question, there's one thing you can do right" she gently kissed him, a little deeper by each second. But, before she had the chance to continue her previous actions, Cara jerked away. " Are you sick, you're ice cold".  
  
" Sorry" he muttered.  
  
She softly smiled, placing a hand over his cheek, ignoring the bitter chill, " look on the birght side, if things go to hell at home, you got me. You'll always have me".  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The school's office was never a destination, Bobby and Cara skipped the remainder of the day and went to her house. Her parentless house that is. He returned to his own home, his own parents at dusk, knowing what he was about to face the moment he opened the front door.The staircase was across the entry hall from the living room, the current sitting location of his motionless parents. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
" Robert" that was a wrose sign, " can you come here for a moment?".  
  
Carefully, he stood in the doorway, knowing the wrost and hoping for the best. " Yeah?" and of course the blistering silence.  
  
" Your chemistry teacher called earlier" Jackie stood, " told us that you failed the mid-term, and that we owe over a hundred dollars in replacing school equipment you destroyed".  
  
" Sorry" he said without any emotion, " it was an accident".  
  
Typical for Rick to voluntairly speak if he was verbally attacking one of his sons, especially Bobby. " There's no such thing as accidents, just mistakes".  
  
" Then it was a mistake".  
  
Jackie sighed, " you lied to us, you told us you studied for that exam".  
  
He shrugged, " whether I did or not, there's nothing in the book about preventing an accident. Or should I say, a mistake" he quickly glanced at his dad.  
  
" You should be more careful".  
  
" You should talk".  
  
Very rarely Bobby would talk back to either one of his parents, but especially his mom. He'd usually wait until out of earshot to mutter comments under his breath, but this time it couldn't wait. His mom turned pale and took on the looks of a stone statue. Even at seventeen, she'd still slap him. " Go to your room, we'll disscuss this in the morning". By that tone, she had been insulted enough to not bother touching him.   
  
" Can't wait" he muttered, running up the staircase before someone found something else to say.  
  
Ronny had been leaning over the railing in the upstairs hallway, eaves dropping. He found the perfect chance to further more taunt his older brother and wasn't going to it go. " The end of a perfect day would be you getting Cara pregnant".  
  
Bobby snapped and slamed his brother against the wall, pinning him there by the neck. Ronny had the loof of fear and encouragment glaring back at him. The anger running through his veins caused his arms to turn cold. He watched his skin, as it slowly tinted to pale blue, darker, then a little darker. His fingers went numb, so did the skin on his brothers neck. Not that he cared about not killing Ronny, but Bobby dropped him and stormed into his room, grabbing the phone the second he was in reach.  
  
" Cara, I really need your help". 


End file.
